Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A further increase in the storage capacity of memory devices gives rise to various technical problems as well as problems in application. For example, it may become increasingly difficult to achieve a high production yield of memory devices. In order to manufacture memory devices at reasonable cost, an increased proportion of error bits per device may have to be tolerated.
Further, increased storage capacity may mean that a faulty storage device may cause increased data loss and hence greater damage. In the case of a portable storage device, the theft of such a device may result in a greater risk of a security breach. It may be better to avoid localization of a vast amount of data in a single storage device.